A Week Apart
by thlove
Summary: The week that Ron goes on a raid, and what the couple is doing with some quality alone time.
1. Ron

As promised, the week when Ron was gone. The next chapter will be Hermione. It's really only a T story, if that, but I wanted the people who had read my previous stories to read it, so I'm putting it as M, for now. I may change it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

When I parted with Hermione at the door to the Auror's office, I had no idea that everyone inside could hear what we were saying.

"Oh, Ronnie! I'll miss you so much!" Dane pretended to swoon. Allen caught him.

"Don't worry Doll Face. I'll see you on Saturday. Then we can bump some uglies." He wiggled his eye brows, and I could feel myself blush as I walked to the center of the room.

"Don't worry mate." Harry slung an arm around my shoulder. "They did the same to me when I said good bye to Ginny."

"Yeah." Eric, the eldest member of our team, and a happily married man added. "They're just jealous prats, seeing as they haven't got someone waiting for them to get home." The few attached men and women in the room laughed. Most Auror's stayed single until well into their carrier, seeing as the job was so dangerous. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the beaded bag. All of the team stared at me for about 5 seconds, then burst out laughing, Harry excluded. Harry walked over to his bag, and brought it back as I opened the purse.

"Ron, mate, I can't defend you if you're gonna start carrying a man purse." Eric burst out laughing again, but I just ignored the group and talked to Harry.

"Mione kept the bag packed with the essentials." I told him, grabbing his bag, and shoving and pushing until it was inside. All the laughter had died by the time we had finished adding Harry's bag.

"What, the bloody hell, is that?" Allen looked gob smacked as he tried to figure it out.

"When we were on the run last year Hermione charmed this bag to be able to hold as much stuff as we needed. She kept it packed, just in case with things like essence of ditany, and a small vial of phoenix tears, as well as a tent, books of basic first aid magic to more serious magic fixers to serious defense and attack spells, and some weird muggle foods that don't go bad." Harry and I shuddered, remembering what we had eaten while on the run.

"Is that why you owled us, telling us to not worry about mass, just bring what we need?" Eric asked. I nodded. Everyone started loading up their pack's into the bag. When it was done, Harry and I reviewed the final briefing for the team before we apparated out to the Scottish country side, where the wizards were hold up. The department had planned for us to stay in a muggle residence for the week and apparating out daily to observe, but with my bringing a tent, we decided to do that instead. As soon as we landed ended up in our intended camping spot, Harry and I were moving, setting up the wards we had used with Hermione, as well as others that we had learned during training. By the time we were done, everyone was watching us.

"What?" Harry asked, grabbing the beaded bag from me, pointing his wand at it and getting the tent out, to set up.

"We probably could have waited a few minutes guys." John, an Auror of only a few years said.

"Have you ever gone after anyone really powerful?" Harry asked, not looking at the group while I walked the perimeter, making sure that our spells hadn't disturbed the ground. In places where it had, on the outside of our barrier, I erased the traces. I heard murmurs of 'no' from most of the wizards, even a few of the older ones. I realized, not for the first time, that all of these wizard were fairly green. Harry and I were in charge of taking down a cell of dark wizards with newbies. Great. I conveniently ignored the fact that we were considered new as well. "Well we have, and if you let your guard down for even a second, you could die." Many looked shocked by this news, and realized how serious we were about this mission. Harry had set up the tent, I had made sure that all traces of us were gone, and we convened inside the tent.

"Now," I said, addressing all the wizards in our team. "We will have a watch system. You watch for two hours, with one partner, then two hours with another, before you get relieved. That's a four hour shift." All the men looked unhappy about this. "Harry and I will take the first watch, him for two hours, me for four." The group was confused. "This is so we start off on the right track. I have Harry for the first two hours of my patrol, then one of you comes. After my last two hours are up, you will continue, while someone else will take my place. It will continue on like this until we are done with the mission." I passed around the schedule.

"While Ron and I are on patrol, all of you will be watching the various devices we've set up." There was a sneakoscope, a wireless that was connected to a magical plant we had managed to get into the cell's base, and other various devices. "We need to know what is happening, so you will log anything important, as well as every 15 minutes you will write down something, even if it is 'no new activity' and the time. Always write down the time." Harry held up the schedule I had passed out. "This has our estimated timeline, as well as your watch times, your time watching the other equipment, when you eat and when you sleep.

"Hold it. We have scheduled sleeping time?" Dane burst out.

"We need to remain protected at all times." Harry answered calmly. "Any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ron and I are going on Patrol, at the two hour mark, we will be inside the wards, waiting for the next person to come out." Harry looked at John. "That's you John. Ron will show you the basics of what needs to be done, and it will be your job to learn it and teach it to the next person." John nodded.

"Eric, you're in charge while we're patrolling. Anything that needs us back here, you patronus us, immediately." We had made sure everyone knew how to make a good patronus, and send a message by it. With that, Harry and I made sure that everyone was where they should be, cast illusion spells on ourselves so that we were nearly invisible, since we wouldn't fit under the invisibility cloak together anymore, and left on our patrol. We walked circles around the area, staying within 150 meters. As we walked, we talked. I filled in Harry on how it went with Hermione, and he said 'I told you so.' Too soon, our patrol was over, and I was trading my best mate for John. I taught him what he needed to know, explained the need for two people, and why you're only with someone for two hours. By the end of my patrol I was tired, and I was glad that it was my sleep time.

As it was, I spent all my free time missing Hermione. I knew Harry felt the same, and that made us poor company for the rest of the team. We were love struck, spending more time away from the women we loved than we had in a long time. I could almost feel her sadness at times, and that made me feel sad as well. While I was focusing on my tasks, I could block the pain, but I knew that it would be waiting for me when I got a moment alone. Harry and I talked a lot, guessing what our girl's might be doing. We always said they were doing something that made them extremely happy, like Ginny playing quiditch, and Hermione visiting some big muggle library, but we knew better.

All the men adapted to the schedule quickly, seeing as we were strict that everything went right. It was unfortunate that sleep was in four hour block, same as everything else, but it was necessary. It was nice that there are 3 sleeping blocks per person in a day, however. Within the first three days, we learned more about the cell than we had in weeks. By Thursday, we were ready to make our move. Harry and I took over an extra watch, and let everyone get some extra sleep, so that they would be prepared for the fight. Even though we had twenty witches and wizards in out team, and the cell only had about 9 people, we knew that dark wizards don't play fair.

We snuck to their base, careful to watch for and deactivate any wards that would give us away. We put on our protective gear, including shielding hats, in case they tried spells that we couldn't block in time. When we got close enough, Harry carefully levitated in a package of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, used a special light that made it so only we could see, and made our raid. Allen was hit with a stunning spell, and Pen had her side singed by a spell, but no major injuries were sustained by either side. We detained them, and side along transported them back to the Ministry, two people to each convict. We logged them into the system, then had to stay for a briefing. By the time we were done, it was very early Saturday morning. I headed straight home, knowing that the woman I loved would be there.


	2. Hermione

This is Hermione's week. Once again, smut free, but it didn't really have a place. I might move it to T. Let me know what you guys think! Love you!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

After classes that day, I made my way home. As I walked up the stairs, knowing that Ron would be upset if I risked my life in one of those 'muggle death traps' called elevators, I felt as though my light in the world had dimmed considerably. I went into our flat, and changed my clothes to street clothes. I grabbed an apple to eat, and went over some homework for a while. When I had finished, it was only 5. I decided I didn't want to be alone, but I knew that Ginny had work for another hour. I was mulling over what to do with myself for an hour when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Mr. Wick standing there.

"Hello Mr. Wick!" I gave the man a hug, and felt my day get a little brighter. The man reminded me of Ron in the best, non creepy ways.

"Hello Hermione. My darling wife heard you and Ronald shouting at each other last night about him leaving for a week." I blushed, remembering our fight, one of the many they had heard. Mr. Wick gave me a knowing smile, since he could tell how that fight had ended as well. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" I smiled and nodded. He stuck his arm out in a very old fashioned way, and led me to his flat. Inside it smelled like heaven.

"Hermione, Dear! How are you?" Mrs. Wick gave me a hug, and pulled me further into the room. I told her that I was fine, which provoked her to humph at me. "You are not fine." I rolled my eyes.

"What a great way to make me feel better."

"Well Dear, if you can't be honest about the fact that you are miserable without Ronald, there is nothing I can do to help." I smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"I do miss Ron, but I'm not going to die." She nodded as she led me into the kitchen, and sat me on a chair, and let me talk. "I mean, it's not like the last time he left. He's for sure coming back this time." The Wick's eyes widened at the thought of Ron leaving me, but let me continue to talk and work myself into a state of distress. "I mean, he promised. He gave me an engagement ring and told me he would never leave again, and Harry had to leave Ginny to go on the mission as well." I had started to hyperventilate, and Mr. Wick gave me a paper bag. I breathed in and out, slowly calming down, but feeling like I needed to cry. After a few minutes of me sitting and staring off into space, Mrs. Wick placed dinner on the table. We were just about to eat when we heard a knock on my door, and I heard Ginny calling my name. I excused myself and went to tell her where I was. Mrs. Wick followed, and invited Ginny to eat with us as well.

The four of us made conversation throughout dinner, one of which was everyone congratulating me on my engagement to Ron, and by the end, I think both Ginny and I were feeling better. The Wick's told us stories about their youth, and how Mr. Wick had chased after her for years before she had agreed to go out with him, let alone marry him. The two of them held hands on top of the table, and their faded eyes reminisced together. It was so touching. After dinner, we sat in their living room with them and talked for maybe an hour more, but they were both rather tired, and so wanted to go to bed. As we left, they invited us over for dinner every night that our fiancées were gone. We agreed, and departed for my flat. Once inside, I looked around, and saw Ron's absence everywhere. I touched the ring he had given me, a habit I had picked up during the day.

"I can't stay here alone Ginny." I said, looking at my best female friend. She smiled sadly at me.

"I actually was hoping that you would let me stay tonight. Grimmauld place is big and lonely enough with Harry. I don't think I could handle it on my own." I lent Ginny a pair of jammies, and we cuddled together on the couch, watching a movie. Somehow, we fell asleep there. The rest of the week went about the same, with either me at Ginny's house, or her at our flat, neither of us ever making it to a bed that would be far too lonely without a certain someone in it. On Thursday, we couldn't take it anymore, and we spent the night at the burrow. Molly was happy to see us, even if it was under poor circumstances, and put Ginny in her old room, and me in Ron's. After less than an hour of going up there, I knew I had to leave. I snuck down to tell Molly and Arthur that I was going to my parent's house, only to see that Ginny was snuggled between her parents on their big bed, just like I had planned for my house. When Molly saw me, she nodded her head in understanding, and blew me a kiss, not wanting to wake Ginny.

I made it to my parent's house, and unlocked the door. They were waiting for me in their bedroom. Apparently Molly had called them to let them know that I was coming over. As soon as I saw my mum and dad, I ran over and snuggled between them as if I was a small child having a nightmare, and cried. My parents soothed me, and soon I fell into the best sleep I'd had since Ron had left. In the morning mum made me breakfast, and I headed off to school. That night, Ginny and I were both in our own houses, and our own beds. We knew the boy's would be back sometime during either the night or early morning. In bed I slept restlessly. I kept rolling over to feel for Ron, but when I couldn't find him I would either wake up, or keep rolling, looking for him, until I hit the floor. Finally, at about 4 in the morning, I felt a warm body next to mine. I snuggled into Ron's side and slept soundly. At a quarter past, I woke up again, sure that it must have been a dream that he had come back already, until I saw the door to the hall opening, with him in his Cannon's boxers. I felt complete again. My warrior was home, safe and sound.


End file.
